Hogwarts Goes Wicked
by Jasmine Ann Snape
Summary: Hogwarts is putting on a musical production of Wicked! Guess who's directing? Snape of course! Snape blackmails Hermione to play Elphaba and with Draco playing Fiyero, Dramione is bound to happen!


Hogwarts Goes Wicked

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own the lyrics you will see. The lyrics are from Wicked (all lyrics will be in italics). I'm just a fan writing some Fanfiction that has been on my mind for a while. I hope you enjoy this :) I have posted some FAQ`s that could possibly come up about this story on my profile so read this, go over and read my profile, and then reread this and continue the story. This is just so you have a little more understanding about the story.

Chapter 1:

"Severus," said Dumbledore, "I have no doubt that you can do this. I know you are more than capable. In fact I'm betting on it, and it'll do you some good at the same time."

"Headmaster," said Snape, as he rolled his eyes, "I beg you to reconsider. I am not the right person to direct a school musical."

"Severus you have no choice, this is for your own good. Besides, Wicked is one of the most famous musicals in the muggle world. You've seen it more than once, that I know for sure."

"Severus if I have to threaten you I will." Dumbledore said condescendingly.

"Well you'll have to then." Replied Severus impertinent child.

Dumbledore eyed Severus seriously, "If you don't do this Severus I'll tell everyone about your past with Ms. Evans." He said Mr. Evans because he knew Severus preferred that title more than Mrs. Potter.

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me!"

"Fine, you old fool. I'll do it but no one will do it! It'll be a failure." Promised Severus.

"The Ministry wants this and I think that you will make it fantastic Severus. And I thank you for volunteering!" said Dumbledore with his twinkle back in his eye.

Severus just scowled and rolled his eyes at the headmaster's antics. It was true he liked Wicked it was his favourite musical. Sometimes he felt like he identified with the main character, Elphaba, and being misjudged because of other's power being stronger than his. Elphaba is fighting for what she believed in but is turned into an outcast in the process. When he became a spy and was saved by Dumbledore nobody trusted him, especially The Order since the fight in the Ministry and the death of Black.

Dumbledore could be right after all, maybe after this people will trust him. It's weird how easily people can trust you when you do something for them. The only difficult part was getting roles, the only people that could possibly want to join in would be his Slytherins; and perhaps the Death Eaters in disguise like Malfoy would be up to join in. Lucius could make a pretty good Wizard of Oz, they are both pretty obnoxious.

Elphaba would be the most difficult part to cast; it would have to be a student with amazing vocals and acting skills. With his small number of Slytherin females narrowed down further it would definitely be a stretch. Unless he found someone else the whole project would be dashed. Even though Wicked has a large cast it's all carried by Elphaba.

Severus walked down the corridor and down to the entrance to the dungeons. Suddenly he thought he heard something, a voice. Someone was singing. Snape was too far away to distinguish the lyrics let alone who was singing it but he was desperate to find out.

Suddenly Snape heard the words clearly.

_Don't wish, don't start__  
><em>_Wishing only wounds the heart:__  
><em>_There's a girl I know__  
><em>_He loves her so__  
><em>_I'm not that girl_

It was female, and they were singing a song from Wicked. The reprise of "I'm Not That Girl" to be precise. She sounded perfect; he could feel the emotion in the oh-so-familiar voice that it was like Elphaba was singing it even though in the musical it was sung by Galinda. Snape was actually getting excited, the girl could be a bloody Hufflepuff and he'd be okay with it.

Snape rounded the corner and saw the magical voice he was looking for. Hermione Granger. She was sitting on a window sill looking like she had recently been crying. She seemed to be glaring at a picture of Ronald Weasley, which confused Snape but it wasn't that important to him.

"Miss Granger," Snape announced himself, "What are you doing so far away from the Gryffindor down so late at night?"

Granger seemed flustered; she practically fell off the window sill when she heard Professor Snape announce himself. She stuffed the photo into her pocket and looked at her potions professor with fear in her eyes.

"Um, Hello Professor. It's a lovely night to look at the stars isn't it?" asked Hermione nervously.

Snape walked over to the window and looked out to the night sky, he turned back to Hermione. With less distance between them he seemed to be more menacing than ever.

"Be that as it may Miss Granger than does not excuse you from curfew. I'm afraid Gryffindor shall lose 25 points for this infraction of yours, and you shall be taken to your Head of House immediately."

"Please Professor!" she begged, "Please don't take me to Professor McGonagall! I'll do anything else! Detention, cleaning, more points taken, anything just don't take me to Professor McGonagall!"

"Hmm, anything?" asked Snape.

Hermione gulped but nodded, she knew this was going to be bad for her. She knew better than to make a deal with a Slytherin but now she was stuck.

"Follow me to my office then Miss Granger."Snape instructed as he turned to walk away, and Hermione hurried to follow him.

Hermione was pretty nervous; she had never been in this much trouble before. Wait, let's rephrase that. She had never been in this much trouble by herself before. Sure she had gotten in to mischief with Harry and Ron a fair amount of times but they took the brunt of the punishment given to them, and Harry usually got the most when punishment was being doled out by Professor Snape.

"Do try to keep up Miss Granger." Said Snape harshly, but Hermione swore that she saw a trace of a smirk on his pale face.

Hermione hurried to try and match the Professor's pace although it was rather quick. She almost tripped over the flapping of his long robes, she was rather anxious about where they were going. Why couldn't he just issue the detention or whatever punishment back at the window sill?

Snape walked with his mind absorbed in his thoughts, Granger could be the perfect Elphaba. The story even related to her, he hated to admit that she was going through similar things while being a muggleborn.

Finally after what seemed like hours to Hermione they reached the entrance to Professor Snape's office. Snape ushered her into his office and closed the door firmly shut while silently casting the muffliato spell so no sound would get out of the room. Snape indicated that Hermione take a seat which she hesitantly took and stared at the floor.

"Look at me Miss Granger."

Hermione forced her eyes to look upwards as her head slowly followed behind.

"Tell me Miss Granger, did you have permission to break curfew tonight?" asked Snape.

"No sir." Replied Hermione in a small voice.

"Did you tell anyone you were roaming around the castle unsupervised?" Snape questioned.

"No sir."

"Do you know that is against the rules to roam the castle alone this late at night without supervision or permission, Miss Granger?"

"Yes sir." Sighed Hermione in udder defeat.

"Do you have an excuse for your explicit rule breaking?" inquired Snape, much to Hermione's hatred.

Hermione sighed again, "No sir."

"Well then, Gryffindor shall lose 10 more points tonight which is a total of 35 points if you're counting Miss Granger. But we still have the deliberate rule breaking to deal with. Perhaps Mr. Filch should become involved? I understand he needs some help cleaning the trophy room; all of the trophies are in need of polishing. Does that interest you?" Snape said maliciously and his smile reflected it.

"Please sir, anything but that! I'd rather have detention for double than what is required with anyone else but Mr. Filch!" she said as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Well there is something..." Snape trailed off.

Hermione got pretty restless in her chair, she knew to never trust a Slytherin let alone make a deal with them. She didn't like what she was walking into, it felt like a trap.

"What is it?" she asked sarcastically and quite harshly which took Snape off guard although he immediately recomposed himself.

"Please ask properly Miss Granger and then you will find out." Smirked Snape.

Hermione inwardly growled, "Please, Professor Snape, please tell me whatever I could do to right this terrible wrong I commited."

"That's better." Said Snape snidely, "You see Miss Granger I happened to hear you singing whilst you were breaking the rules and I found your voice to be, similar to your grades, p-."

"What? Insufferable?" Hermione interrupted with a burst of confidence.

Snape seemed flustered for a moment, "Actually I quite liked it. I actually meant that like your grades, your voice is perfect."

"Well thank you Professor, I don't really understand what this has to do with my punishment." Hermione growled out.

"It has everything to do with it Miss Granger." Snape continued, "You see the Headmaster has assigned me to be the Director of the first school musical. We are planning on getting support from the Ministry so that anyone can see it and get into some Muggle culture."

Hermione's eyes lit up when Snape said Wicked; she had seen it enough times with her parents to have the whole show memorized. She felt like she identified with the main character, Elphaba, and her struggle to fit in only to find that she had to stand out. Hermione felt like Elphaba more as she got older, I guess that's what the Dark Lord and impending war can do to a person.

"You've attracted my attention." Responded Hermione nonchalantly, "Shall I be in the chorus or offstage productions because of course I shouldn`t play a lead role."

"I was thinking you could be Elphaba actually, and assist me with auditions and direction instead of your detentions."

Hermione's anger flared up, "I don't owe you that many detentions to warrant all that work! I was out of bed a bit after curfew! I didn't start lighting the bloody school on fire! What do you have against Gryffindors? I bet if you caught a Slytherin out after curfew you'd think nothing of it! You wouldn`t even care, you`d probably tell them to have fun!"

"Calm yourself Miss Granger. As a teacher I have the power to do what I want and your past activities with Mr.'s Potter and Weasley never did get properly taken care of. Stack all your past activities I'd say you'd probably be expelled, you should be thanking me. Is it not your dream to play Elphaba in the musical, she is the lead after all?" Snape sneered.

"How do you know that?" Hermione asked shocked.

Snape smiled, although it seemed more like a smirk, "I just know these things Miss Granger. Are you going to do this or shall I seek out Mr. Filch for you?"

"I'll do it, sir." Hermione stared at her shoes again.

"Good." Snape said as he crossed his arms, "Let's set up some rules set up Miss Granger. You will keep your role a secret, most students won't know what the musical even is anyway but I forbid you from telling any students not in the play of your role. This is important, and everyone else will be kept in secrecy. I think that everyone will enjoy the story in these times."

Snape continued, "You will work with me in training your voice to make it perfect along with your acting skills because if you act as well as you lie, we have a lot of work to do. You will work with the rest of the cast in the new theatre that has been built on the castle."

Hermione didn't acknowledge him, this annoyed Snape, "Miss Granger, do pay attention. You should be happy right now."

"I am, professor. I'm just, shocked. Shocked that you'd want me for this, thought you'd pick Slytherins like you do in class."

"Miss Granger, I'm not like all Slytherins you know. I'm not evil and you know that, I give people what they deserve in class and out, and in this case you deserve it." Said Snape irritably.

"You're just blackmailing me to do so." Hermione grumbled, but a smirk from Snape was seen.

"Again, I'm a Slytherin, we do that. We should start to get things organized soon, I`ll be posting and announcing the audition notice. You will tell your classmates that you have detention with me after supper until curfew. Then we will work on training your voice, conducting auditions, and later we will start rehearsals where you will say that you are assisting me for detention outside and work on your role inside."

"But Professor that would be a lot of detentions, being out after curfew doesn't equal to that many detentions." Hermione pointed out.

Snape pondered that statement, "Then you will have to get in trouble during class Miss Granger."

"Alright Professor this is too much to take at once and I for one am very tired. Can I go to my dormitory now?" asked Hermione, who was becoming weary.

"Yes Miss Granger, I shall escort you back. Although I must to know, why were you singing by that window after curfew anyways?"

"No reason, just felt like it that's all." Snape could tell Hermione was lying, she was terrible at it. He vowed to find the truth sooner or later."

"Follow me Miss Granger." Snape instructed as he got up and walked out of the room. The duo quickly returned to the entrance of the Gryffindor Common Room when Snape turned to Hermione again.

You will start coming to my office after supper everyday excluding weekends, you will not be late." Snape stared Hermione down.

"Yes sir, goodnight." She turned away and entered the Gryffindor common room.

End of Chapter 1

Thank you! This has been on my mind for a long time! Voldemort Meow will get an update soon; I am trying to write a long chapter for you guys!


End file.
